The invention relates to the area of valves, and, more particularly, to a flow-responsive valve assembly for automatically maintaining a rate of flow approximately within predetermined limits under variable fluid supply line pressures.
During normal operation of showers and other water supply systems, supply line pressure varies periodically. Such variations affect the spray or discharge pattern of the systems which are generally designed to operate most effectively at a predetermined supply line pressure. Significant supply line pressure variations cause surges in the flow rate, resulting in excessive water consumption and inconsistent spray patterns.
Surges in the flow rate can be dangerous, for example, when extremely hot water is being supplied by a shower. In such instances, individuals are subject to being scalded. Controlling water consumption is an especially important concern in situations where water conservation is required because of limited fresh water supplies, such as on ships and in arid regions subject to mandatory water rationing regulations.
Thus, in view of the above-described considerations, there has been a need for a flow control valve assembly which is capable of maintaining a substantially constant fluid flow rate for variable supply line pressures falling within a predetermined range.